Some Things Can't be Fixed
by RedSimplicity
Summary: Sarah has spent the past four years locked in a mental hospital, the outcome from her spouting what her father and step-mother believed to be fairy tales and that this little fifteen year old had finally pushed herself too far. Over the past four years Sarah has been whipped and abused by her Doctor. Can Jareth save her and piece her back together in order to get his Sarah back?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Jareth sighed slightly as he watched Sarah through her window, how she laughed and cheered and partied with the goblins and her friends. If he wasn't in owl form, he would clench his jaw, storm through the window, and kiss her. Wait. He froze, shocked with his own thoughts. Kiss her? This girl, barely fifteen, who ran his labyrinth, won, and defeated him? He asked himself, eyes wide before he took flight and soared off, humming to himself.


	2. Broken Things

Sarah curled into herself with a whimper, flinching away when she felt the sting of leather against her bare back. Her hands were braced against the wall in front of her, the back of her hospital gown unzipped so that the man, her "counselor", had an easier time reaching the flesh with his riding crop.

"I told you Sarah! No more lies!" He growled in her ear, making her tremble in fear when she realized she hadn't heard him step closer. The man was of the portly kind, yet taller than her, with a shaved head of what could've been brown or black hair before. He was older, maybe in his fifties, and so his skin was wrinkled and shagged under his eyes. "The labyrinth doesn't exist, there's no such thing as goblins or a 'goblin king'." He said with a snicker, one hand covering her mouth while the other dug into one of the cuts left by the whip. She barely managed to control her scream, flinching into the wall as a fresh wave of tears fell over her cheeks.

Sarah closed her eyes and sobbed into his hand, which he kept clamped over her mouth so hard it hurt. She shook from the chill in the air, making the blood on her back feel freezing. "I-I'm sorry." She sobbed against his hand, the tears escaping like the dam inside her had broken. She had learned, in the year she had been here, to try and keep her emotions inside. The only time they broke through was when she had been beaten for hours on end like today. This time, like most others, they accused her of spreading her lies once more. In reality, they just wanted a reason to harm her, to beat her till she was senseless. In the next second, she felt the world going dark as Dr. Smith smashed her over the head with the butt of his riding crop, causing her crumple to the ground. "Jareth… I wish…" She was cut off from her words, mumbled as they were, as she was hit over the head once more.

* * *

Jareth woke in a cold sweat, the air seeming to constrict around him as if someone had been about to make a wish only to be cut off. He also dreamed of the woman again. He never saw her face, only the fact she was scared and was being hurt by the same portly man. He had watched, unable to help, as the woman was knocked out. The last thing he remembered was the woman mumbling his name before the man started… raping her as she lay there defenseless. That's when he woke up, anger swarming through his body. He grit his teeth with a growl, getting out of bed and pacing back and forth with a scowl set over his face. "DAMN IT." He yelled after a moment, literally flipping a table and watched as the glasses on it shattered and food was sprawled across the floor. He closed his eyes, sighing, as he sat down in the chair that had been in front of the table he flipped, resting his forehead on his hand.

* * *

Sarah woke up sometime later, not sure where she was until her vision cleared and she found herself back in her cell. She glanced toward the door, the object made out of solid steel and then at the little window with bars. She whimpered slightly to herself and curled into a smaller ball, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt her cuts stretch when she curled into herself. After another moment she stood up from the bed and shuffled her way to the toilet in the corner, not seeing or hearing the man as he glided out of her way due to the darkness in the room, watching her with his slightly mismatched eyes. When she was finished and started heading back toward her bed, she almost let out a shriek when she ran into someone else before flinching away.

The person frowned gently and clasped his hands around her upper arms, unaware of her flinch. Slowly she lifted her head, tears in her eyes, as she waited for the person to yell at her, possibly torture her. What surprised her most was when her eyes met the mans and she took in the exaggerated makeup and the wild blonde hair. Tears filled her eyes once more and she let a watery smile overcome her before she suddenly clung to him, squeezing her eyes closed as her face buried against his chest and into his poets shirt. "Jareth."


	3. Returning Home

After suffering an internal fight with himself, Jareth had finally decided to appear where he felt the spirit of this girl, the one that haunted his dreams and knew his name. He frowned after appearing in what appeared to be a cell and he gazed around, taking in the lone cot with a sleeping form on it, the single toilet and single with a small mirror behind bars. He frowned, hands behind his back before he turned, watching the woman as she curled into herself and whimpered. He frowned, tempted to brighten the cell but not wanting to be seen yet. He stepped aside as he watched her stand, still unable to see her face behind the veil of her hair. Still frowning, he glanced away while she relieved herself. Glancing up once more he watched her walk closer to him and forced to stay still this time. He watched her as she gasped and fell back, reflexively grabbing her arms.

He didn't see her flinch, though frowned when she looked up at him, eyes widening and filling with tears. His own widened as he took in the bright blue eyes and brown hair before it was gone, the woman clinging to him. Slowly, as if scared to touch her all of a sudden, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and another to gently rest on the back of her head. "Jareth…" He heard mumbled against his chest and he almost smiled, tightening his arms around her before hearing a whimper and loosening his grip once more when he remembered his dream of her getting whipped. Slowly, he backed up till he sat on her cot, Sarah walking after him and crawling into his lap, the two never once losing contact.

"Look at me.." He whispered against her hair and when she didn't move he silently lifted her head gently, frowning slightly. "Sarah.. What have they done to you?" He asked, studying the bruises on her face. She glanced away, pulling her head away. When she didn't answer, he simply nodded a little. "Make a wish, I'll take you anywhere you want." He mumbled against her hair after a moment.

"I… I wish to return home." Sarah said by way of response before curling herself into his arms in a tight little ball, before falling asleep somehow. Jareth stared down at her in shock before he stood up stiffly. Home… of course. Why would she ever want to return to the labyrinth with you of all people, Jareth? He scolded himself, frowning as he twirled and vanished into the air around them.


	4. Finding

Sarah mumbled something in her sleep as she turned to snuggle against a very fluffy pillow. Her back, of course, was turned up so she was laying on her belly but something made her freeze before a small blush crept over her cheeks. Her hospital gown was gone, replaced by what felt to be a long sleeve shirt that fell down to her thighs. She blinked her eyes opened and peered around her, smiling when she realized she was in a large bed in a very large room. Sitting up slowly, she looked down at her front and blushed once more when she realized she was wearing one of… Jareth's shirts? She looked up then, again, frowning when she saw Jareth standing to the side and staring at her with wide eyes.

"Sarah… What's going on? This isn't your home.." She heard him almost whisper and she smiled as she sat back on her feet, wrapping the blankets around her shoulders in order to keep the warmth in before she looked down at her hands as if in embarrassment.

"You never knew.. That's right." She said with a small sigh. "For the past four years, all I've wanted is to return here. This always felt like a home to me than where my family was. A-And then they sent me to that place. You didn't see the look on their faces, the way they looked at me in disgust every time I brought up the Labyrinth or how even Toby didn't want anything to do with me." She said, tears starting to run down her cheeks. "My father tried to beat it out of me before he grew tired of that and sent me to the Mental Hospital. I heard him tell the doctor he could do anything he wanted to me." She said, voice falling till it was a whisper. She didn't even look up when she felt Jareth move closer to her slowly, felt his strong arms wrap around her gently and hold her close.

Jareth was frozen in shock, staring at the woman sobbing on his bed. Very slowly, he stepped forward and hugged her, gently running a hand through her hair in the only movement of comfort he knew. He quietly turned to his thoughts, frowning as he thought over these things. Her father knew she was being beaten and raped? Knew all these horrible things were happening? He growled quietly to himself then glanced down when he felt Sarah stiffen under his arms.

"I'm sorry these things happened to you, Sarah." He said, moving to sit in front of her and couldn't help the smile as she seemed to burrow into him. "But you never have to return to that place. I won't let you. You are here to stay." He murmured, gently soothing her before her head lifted and looked him in the eye.

"Was it you who redressed me?" She asked, almost making Jareth want to laugh at how that was her first question. "Yes, but not by hand. I figured you didn't want me to see anything under the gown. And I already burned the blasted thing, so don't ask where it is." He said, holding her closer than before.

* * *

"Motherfucker!" Someone yelled, slamming open the door to the cell and staring down at the body on the ground. The girl was collapsed and one push with someones boot revealed the peaceful smile on her face. The man, Dr. Smith, let out a yell and kicked the body of the girl, resulting in a cracked rib or two.

* * *

"Ouch!" Sarah suddenly yelped, holding her ribs as she looked down with a frown before looking up at Jareth in confusion. His face was carefully guarded except for the frown that creased his forehead.

Someone had found out what Jareth had done. Probably the man that beat her endlessly, this Dr. Smith. He hid his emotions quickly, not wanting Sarah to see the sadness and anger hiding behind his mask. He hadn't taken Sarah, not really. He had instead taken her soul, thinking that the man couldn't hurt her anymore. Obviously he was wrong. Closing his eyes, he held Sarah close and very gently laid a kiss upon the top of her head. He couldn't tell her what he did. She would probably hate him.

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far? One) I already have a plan for the ending and Two) I feel like I might make another fic where Toby was the one who wished Sarah away. Any thoughts or ideas? And please, leave a review!**


	5. Pain

Jareth smiled to himself, despite the fact a goblin was chattering away at his feet, complaining about gods knew what. After a moment he blinked himself out of his stupor and glanced around the room with a small frown. Something was wrong. Something important to him was in pain, yet he didn't know what or how he felt this things pain. Suddenly he felt the thing, whatever it was, cease to exist for a moment before suddenly reappearing and he was gone from the room, running like hell had opened up beneath him. By the time he showed up in his bedroom, where Sarah was sleeping, he felt the thing start to show a steady feeling inside him.

He gasped as he realized that the feeling he had, that flash of pain in his chest, was Sarah disappearing from the Underground. He hurried over to the bed and, careful not to wake her, put his hand on either side of her head and sighed with relief when his hands didn't pass through her. He couldn't handle it. If she disappeared back to the Aboveground there would be nothing he could do. He couldn't go retrieve her. She would be comatose. Or worse, dead. She wouldn't be able to wish herself back here. And, as per law, he couldn't go to retrieve her without her wish.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah mine." I just couldn't stand to watch you suffer anymore. He thought to himself, closing his eyes as he sat on the floor beside the bed and put his forehead on his knees with a sigh. The one thing he didn't understand was why he felt the pain when she started disappearing, why he could feel it happening in the first place.

"It's because you joined your two souls together." Came a voice, making him look up. A woman sat in one of his chairs, studying her polished red nails.

"What do you mean?" He asked, voice a growling whisper in order not to wake Sarah.

"Don't you worry, she won't wake till long after I leave. What I mean is that the moment you fell in love with her, the moment that she beat your Labyrinth and you offered her your love and your servitude, your souls combined. Why do you think you dreamt of her? Woke when she screamed your name while she was in the Above? Felt her pain when-"

"Alright!" He said, cutting the woman off. "Now, who are you and what are you doing in my castle?"

The woman actually laughed, standing from her chair. She was beautiful, granted, but every few seconds her face would flash, revealing a horribly grotesque face beneath. She wore a simple gown of gold that hugged her curves, the sleeves passing her hands to hang down near the ground. Her hair was raven black and pulled back from her face in a almost Arabian princess look. "Your castle?" She asked, voice dripping in amusement, "Last I knew, I built this castle." She said with a dangerous tone in her voice that left Jareth gaping.

It was the Labyrinth, pure and simple. This woman, beautiful on the outside whilst dangerous on the inside, was the Labyrinth. "What are you doing here, then?" He asked, the frown remaining on his face as he stared at this woman.

"I came to warn you, that is all. As long as you let her soul remain here and not return to her body, the more you'll feel her start to disappear. Soon her soul will be gone, her body in the Above an empty vessel. If her soul is not returned soon, even I, the Labyrinth, will start to feel the effects of it. She created us, Jareth. If she is to die then so shall we. Only you won't. Because you took too long to return her soul, you will be forced to live in a place with no one, forced to feel the pain of losing the one you…. love." She hissed the last word, watching in satisfaction as pain flashed across his face. "There is one way to save her." She said, slipping a rolled up piece of paper and handing it to him.

He took it from her as she disappeared, eyes widening in pain as he read it. "No…" He whispered, closing his eyes as he made the paper disappear, turning when he felt Sarah's hand on his shoulder.

* * *

**Oh nooooo. Whatever did that paper say? :oooo**


	6. Returning

**So despite a negative review, I will write more! And while I understand not everyone likes a story… such as this, didn't yo momma ever teach you? If you don't have something nice to say- REMAIN SILENT. Or, don't read M rated fics and remain in the K rated section. K? K. Thank you ~Red**

* * *

"Are you alright, Jareth?" Sarah mumbled drowsily, woken by his anguish. She was absolutely adorable, at this point, smiling sleepily at him.

He chuckled lightly and gently grabbed her hand before gently laying a kiss on the back of it. "I'm fine, Precious. Go back to sleep." He said, standing from the floor as he walked over to the window and peered out, not bothering to look behind him when he heard Sarah get out of bed. He did turn to watch her as she slowly limped toward her and he frowned, suddenly sweeping forward to gently scoop her up.

"Hey! I can walk by myself!" She snapped and Jareth smiled when he heard the old Sarah from four years ago slowly returning.

"Yes, you can. And I congratulate your valiant attempt. But you are injured and I will not allow you out of this bed till you are healed." He said with a grin as he gently plopped her down onto the bed and watched him glare at him. Ah, seems the 'sleep' was starting to help. He almost wanted to cry, though. Knowing the truth of the situation and what would happen soon if he did not do the right thing.

"And what would my healing detail?" She asked curiously, staring back up at him.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir. But it appears that due to her strange and multiple injuries, your daughter may not survive." A nurse said to a certain Mr. Williams as he glared down at the sleeping form of his daughter.

"Good." Voice devoid of all emotion, he turned to leave the hospital.

"Sir! She is your daughter!" The nurse said, shocked by his reaction.

"She was a child that never grew up. Spent all her time lost in a make believe world, and worst of all she tried to trap her younger brother in her craziness with her. So no, she is no longer my daughter. She stopped being it the moment she was sent away." Glaring back at the woman now till her hand dropped from his shoulder, having not realized she had put it there.


	7. Update

I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON. SCHOOL IS TAKING OVER MY LIFE CURRENTLY WITH ALL THE ESSAYS I HAVE TO DO. I HAVE STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH AND PROMISE TO HAVE IT UP BETWEEN FRIDAY AND SUNDAY.


	8. Healing

_"And what would my healing detail?" She asked curiously, staring back up at him._

* * *

Jareth smiled before suddenly picking her up and carrying her back to the bed where he gently laid her down before sitting on the edge of it. "Do you trust me?" He asked, glancing up at her face to watch her reaction. At first he watched hesitancy flash across her face as she watched him warily. After a moment she seemed to relax and smile.

"Yes, I trust you." She said, nodding slightly before laying back when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She watched him, trying to get the rest of her body to relax like her mind as she watched him shed her of her night gown, leaving her in a wrap that appeared afterwards to cover her more intimate areas. Jareth's eyes flicked up to her face, watching the blush creep over her face before he rested his hands on her ankles, running his thumbs over the skin gently.

Next thing Sarah saw amazed her. Two things, actually. She saw something strong flare up in Jareth's face, a raw emotion she couldn't place. The other thing was his hands glowing, very softly. The light didn't really have a color and she almost gasped and jumped away as an ice cold pain shot through her ankles. Her body twisted, held in place only by his hands. She saw pain, pain for her, appear in his eyes now as his hands slowly slid up her legs, spreading the feeling.

By the time he reached her thighs, she was doing all she could not to scream. Small whimpers escaped her throat, fingers tangled in the sheets, and eyes squeezed shut to block out the world. She felt his hands move over the bandages on her hips where his fingers gently squeezed, causing the ice feeling to sink in like daggers into her abdomen. She finally let out a scream, hands jumping to hold onto his upper arms and eyes staring up into his now, teeth catching her lower lip and biting down gently. His eyes pleaded with her to hold on for a little longer while he placed one hand over her stomach and the other over her chest, the cold seeping through her to run through her entire torso. She let out another scream of pain, body arching.

Jareth could barely stand it, watching her scream and flail about in pain. But he knew this would be painful, since he was healing both her soul and her body. "I'm sorry." He kept mumbling, though the words were lost to Sarah's ears. He moved his hands from her torso to her arms, moving downward till his hands reached hers then back up to her shoulders, neck, and head. Finally the light faded from his hands and he suddenly engulfed her in his arms, listening to her sob as her head rested on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Sarah." He mumbled, eyes squeezed shut.

"It's fine, Jareth. I'm healed, that's all that matters." She said after her sobs had quieted down and she could finally wrap her arms around him in turn.


	9. Death is Our Only Release

The nurse hummed to herself, quietly writing as she sat next to the bed of the comatose girl. A sudden scream wrenched her from her stupor, making her let out a small scream of her own as she watched the girls body literally start to heal itself right before her eyes. "Jesus Christ!" She yelled, watching the scars and cuts fade from her body in shock. The yelling and screaming made doctors come running, three standing in the doorway in shock.

All four watched as, though she remained asleep, she screamed and flailed on the bed, her body healed. They also watched as one of her hands ripped the feeding tube from her throat, the screams turning up in pitch. The nurse crossed herself as Sarah's body fell back onto the bed, its chest heaving before tears started pooling and streaming down her sleeping cheeks.

"Jareth..." The sound startled both doctors and the nurse alike, all four staring at the body of the young girl in shock.

* * *

Sarah was asleep once more, Jareth observed when he himself woke up. Sadness and fear ate away at his heart when he saw just how shaky her body was and how it flickered in the dying light of the fireplace. He reached over and gently took her hand, closing his eyes again when her breathing became shaky. She was slowly returning to her body back in that blasted Hospital room in the Aboveground. He grit his teeth together suddenly vanished from the room.

* * *

The doctors had left by now, not wanting to be near the girl who had so suddenly healed. They whispered among themselves as they crowded close to the door of her room, their whispering interrupted when a blond man appeared from around the corner. They paused as they watched him approach, his blond hair cut close to his scalp and his mismatched eyes watching them the closer he got. He wore a suit, eyes gleaming as he stopped a small foot from the group of doctors.

"I'm here to see Sarah." He said, his voice sounding like a command. The men scurried away, watching as Jareth walked into her room. His shoulders crumpled when he saw her still comatose, pulling a chair up as he took her hand and sat. "Sarah-mine, please wake up." He whispered, unable to stop the tears as he placed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

The girls body emanated a mumble that sounded like his name, her hand squeezing lightly though she remained asleep. Jareth suppressed a sob, knowing the doctors were watching and not wanting to appear weak in front of these strangers. "Precious…" He whispered before quietly humming "As the world falls down".

He started when the machine beside her stopped it's beeping only to let out one loud, long one that filled his heart with fear. Throwing a hand up to create a barrier, forcing the doctors to stay out. He watched her for a moment before panic finally set in. Tearing his gloves off, he ignored the doctors as his hands slowly phased through her. When he pulled his hands back, a second Sarah was in his arms, sound asleep as her chest moved steadily. "You are not leaving me, precious… Not after I just got you back." He whispered, staring at the now fae girl in his arms.

It hurt him, seeing her mortality fade away to the now corpse on the bed. But it was the only way he knew how to keep her, to keep her alive. His blue and hazel eyes studied her new features like the way her skin seemed to glow and her hair shined brighter than the sun though it remained it's dark, chestnut brown. Her lips almost seemed fuller and he was sure her eyes, were they open, were brighter, possibly a deeper emerald green he loved. Gently pressing his lips to her temple, he teleported them back to the Underground.

* * *

**So I'm debating… Should I bring this story to an end and start a new one? Where Sarah starts her fae life with Jareth? Please review or PM me and give me some of your thoughts and ideas! **


End file.
